Entre les Lignes
by FeuilletsD'Hypnos
Summary: "Nous laissions tout : amour, joie, liberté. " - Claudius Corneloup. Ou quand un Allemand qui rêve de voir Paris reçoit par hasard la missive d'un Français tout aussi désespéré que lui. Ils ne se connaissent pas... pas encore. Epistolary Fiction Univers alternatif.
1. Avant-Propos

**Bonjour à vous, amis lecteurs !**

Je suis fière de vous présenter la nouvelle fanfiction de FeuilletsD'Hypnos : Entre Les Lignes !

Une Drarry, un univers alternatif.

* * *

Cette co-écriture réunit** HiMaboroshi** et **Onyribrius**, auteurs d'_Inespéré_ et des _Gens qui ont les yeux bleus_ (pour Oni'), et de _Argentum Spinam (ainsi que de nombreuses autres !)_ pour HiMabo.

Disclames : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, nous, on s'amuse un peu beaucoup avec.

* * *

Une fiction imaginée à la base en cours d'Histoire... un cours particulièrement passionnant ! Il traitait de la Première Guerre Mondiale, et nous, petites Première Littéraire, avons imaginé une petite Drarry. Nous n'avons pas vraiment de prologue, ou de résumé.

Tout ce que l'on peut dire, c'est que cette fiction se passe pendant la Guerre de Position, qui dure d'Octobre 1914 à l'été 1917.

Nous vous laissons découvrir la suite... Bonne lecture !

_FeuilletsD'Hypnos._


	2. Première Lettre

17 Juin 1916.  
France, Guerre de Position.

Inconnu,  
Je ne sais pas à qui j'écris. Peut-être -sûrement- à personne. Qui serait assez fou pour me répondre, cependant. Je ne sais pas non plus exactement pourquoi je le fais. Ce que je sais, c'est que j'en ai énormément besoin, en ce moment. La guerre ne se passe pas du tout comme nous le pensions. Nous imaginions, tous, que ça ne devait être l'affaire que de quelques semaines. Mais nous nous sommes trompés sur toute la ligne...  
Voici deux ans que cela dure, maintenant. Le patriotisme est de plus en plus faible, désormais... Nos troupes commencent à faiblir, autant moralement que physiquement. Le nombre de morts augmentent chaque jour un peu plus. Plus le temps passe, plus j'ai l'impression que cette guerre est interminable. Les coups fusent, tuant parents, amis, compagnons, frères et tant d'autres... Les corps ne sont pas toujours retrouvés ; on ne peut même pas leur rendre hommage. Tous, ils sont morts pour la France. Cette France, notre patrie. Je me demande où nous en sommes, aujourd'hui.

Je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle de personne. Et ce, depuis plusieurs semaines. J'ai envie de rentrer chez moi. De fermer les yeux, et de me dire que tout ça n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar. Que la guerre, ça n'existe pas. Peut-être suis-je un peu trop irréaliste. J'aurais préféré qu'il n'y ait rien. Qu'il n'y ait aucun mort. J'aurais voulu préserver tout le monde. Tous ceux qui m'étaient chers, tous ceux qui le sont toujours. Je suis las de voir tous ces blessés, ces cervelles en lambeaux, ces membres arrachés. Des mutineries. De ces hommes qui se blessent afin de devenir inaptes à la guerre, pour repartir chez eux. J'aimerais pouvoir faire comme un eux. Je suis lâche, je le sais.

Partout autour de moi, on voit les arbres encore debout qui se calcinent. Le bruit des obus qui éclatent contre le sol, qui font trembler la terre, et qui font rougeoyer le ciel, me terrorise. J'aimerais bien m'asseoir quelque part, recroquevillé sur moi-même et attendre la fin de la guerre, mais je ne peux pas. J'ai un devoir. Et je le respecterai coûte que coûte. Je sais que tout le monde a peur, et que je ne suis pas le seul. Je sais qu'ils se plaignent tous, qu'ils se lamentent sur leur sort, qu'ils gémissent de désespoir, parce qu'ils n'en peuvent plus, et je ne peux que les comprendre. Nous avançons, nous tentons de prendre les Allemands par surprise, sans jamais y parvenir. La seule chose que tout le monde est capable de faire, c'est attendre... Attendre que l'on puisse faire quelque chose. Rester dans nos tranchées sans avoir autre chose à faire que soigner nos blessés, enlever les morts qui sont là depuis trop longtemps, lancer les assauts, se protéger des bombes... Et rester là. A tout tenter pour gagner, ou perdre, afin qu'il se passe enfin quelque chose. Gagnons, ou mourons. Car c'est cela, l'enjeu de la guerre, de cette guerre. Si nous perdons, ils nous tueront. Si nous gagnons, nous les tuerons. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix.

Pourtant, eux sont comme nous. Des êtres humains. Pas si différents que nous, en somme. Ils n'y sont pour rien, dans cette guerre. Ils ne font qu'exécuter les ordres de ces politiciens qui restent cloîtrés chez eux, à faire leur petite guerre sans lever un doigt. Oh, ils veulent que nous gagnions. Mais ils ne feront rien de plus pour ça. Les Allemands ne sont pas des gens mauvais. Ce sont des Hommes. Des hommes que l'on a envoyé au front pour sauver la fierté de tous ces Grands. _Il nous faudrait nous révolter. _Mais quelle idée stupide. Comme si je pouvais sortir dans le _No Man's Land_ à découvert, aller sympathiser avec le camp d'en face et nous soulever contre les politiques. J'ai des idées saugrenues, quelques fois...

Il me faut repartir.  
Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un lira cette missive.  
Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un y répondra.

Sergent Potter,  
20ème Bataillon.  
France.

* * *

_En espérant avoir vos avis,_

_FeuilletsD'Hypnosement Vôtre._


	3. Deuxième Lettre

15 Septembre 1916.  
Côté Allemand, Guerre de position.

Sergent Potter,  
Cette lettre est parvenue entre mes mains alors que mes hommes et moi vidions un cargot abandonné par les ennemis. Je ne sais pas si à l'heure où vous recevrez cette lettre vous serez encore vif mais je garde un espoir que ce soit le cas. Je dois être fou, comme vous le dites. Si je me faisais évincer, je n'aurais plus qu'à me jeter dans le No Man's land. Mais un peu de distraction ne me fera pas de mal, je suppose. De plus, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas exercé mon français.  
Ma mère est d'origine française mon père est allemand. J'ai été enrôlé dans l'armée allemande car je vis en Allemagne depuis ma naissance. Le jour de mon anniversaire, on est venu me chercher pour me dire que j'étais engagé et le lendemain je partais. Je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre, j'avais même hâte que l'entraînement - qui a duré des mois - se termine et d'être enfin sur le terrain. Après tout, les forces allemandes étaient si puissantes que cette guerre ne durerait tout au plus deux mois. Illusions de politiciens.

Mes hommes tombent les uns après les autres sous les assauts des troupes françaises, hier encore, un ami que je m'étais fait est décédé, étouffé par la terre soulevée par un obus. Je n'en peux plus. L'horreur est accablante, l'odeur également. Les rats courent entre nos jambes, menaçant de rendre malade tout le bataillon. Il nous faut cacher le peu de vivre que nous avons et dormir dans des positions inconfortables. Tout comme ceux qui meurent pour la France, les miens meurent pour l'Allemagne. Chacun disparaît pour une cause qu'il croit juste alors que justice serait paix.

Ma mère m'envoie encore un mot de temps en temps, cela me réchauffe le cœur pour un instant. La dernière fois, elle m'a décrit ce qu'elle faisait de ses journées. Je voudrais tellement aller la rejoindre. Revoir là où je vivais, avant cette demeure digne de celle d'une taupe. J'espère que ce que je vous ai écrit vous permettra de vous évader également. Après tout, même si ce que nous vivons est similaire, je pense que la lecture des lettres peut nous aider à survivre. Il y a une semaine, un jeune homme a appris que sa famille et sa fiancée avait péri sous les bombardements. Il s'est suicidé, bien que j'ai tenté de l'en dissuader. Je n'avais pas d'arguments valables, je ne le comprenais que trop bien. Il aurait sûrement préféré périr avec eux, tenant la main de sa fiancée, saluant, dans une dernière étreinte, ses parents. Mais je divague...

C'est le crépuscule, j'ai la chance d'avoir une bougie. Une de mes dernières bougies. Les hommes du front canardent les adversaires, comme chaque soir. C'est censé être un effet de surprise mais c'est devenu une routine. J'entends tous les coups de feux répété, les obus et les grenades. J'entends les hurlements des hommes blessés ou mourants. Je ne peux rien faire, je suis là, à répondre à un homme qui est peut-être mort, censé être mon ennemi, à la lueur d'une flamme vacillante. Devant moi, les brancardiers se pressent pour amener les blessés aux médecins avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
Stupidité qu'est la guerre. Nous pensons de la même manière, Sergent. De toute façon, comme vous dites, nous sommes pareils. La chose qui nous oppose c'est notre nationalité et les gens qui la dirigent. Pour un mort nous en faisons des millions. Si nous nous révoltions, si tous étaient de notre avis... Ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas. Pour beaucoup de mes hommes, leur devoir est de sauver leur patrie et non pas se révolter contre elle. Ils ont envie d'honneur, vous savez. Même s'ils n'en peuvent plus, s'ils sont à bout, ils combattront, je le lis dans leur regard, dans leur sourire lorsque certains osent parler de victoire. Moi, je n'y crois plus. Oui, ce sont des idées saugrenues. Belles, certes, mais tellement impossibles.

On me demande, je ne dormirai pas beaucoup ce soir, j'ai l'impression.  
Je ne sais pas si cela arrivera jusqu'à vous.

En toute espérance de cause,  
Caporal Malfoy,  
112e régiment d'infanterie.  
Allemagne.


	4. Troisième Lettre

26 Septembre 1916.  
Côté France, Guerre de Position.

Caporal Malfoy,  
Je n'aurais jamais cru recevoir de réponse à ma lettre. Encore moins que ça serait un Allemand qui y répondrait. Je suis encore vif, comme vous pouvez aisément le constater. Ca n'a pas été facile. J'avais perdu espoir que quelqu'un réponde, car après tout, c'est vrai, j'espérais. L'espoir est ce qui nous maintient en vie. Pour ma part, en tout cas. Que nous reste-t-il, si ce n'est cela, de toute manière... En effet, vous devez être fou. Mais je pense que je le suis encore plus de vous répondre à nouveau... Qui sait si tout ceci n'est pas le fruit de mon imagination, par ailleurs. Cela ne serait pas étonnant que l'on me diagnostique une quelconque maladie mentale. Si vous saviez à quel point je suis hanté !  
Si vous aviez vécu en France, peut-être nous serions-nous connus. Combattu ensemble, peut-être même. C'est drôle, ce que le destin et le hasard peuvent faire. Et puis, qui aurait pu croire que ma lettre tomberait dans les mains, non seulement d'un Allemand, mais d'un Allemand qui pratique le français ! A propos de cela, je le trouve joliment tourné, votre français.

Quant à moi, mon père est mort alors que j'étais âgé de sept ans. C'était un soviétique. Il est mort de manière atroce... Ma mère ne s'en est jamais remise. Elle me parlait un peu, avant. Au début de la guerre. Mais voici maintenant six mois que je n'ai plus de nouvelles. Le pire dans tout ceci, c'est que je ne peux pas savoir s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, ou si elle ne veut plus correspondre avec moi, tout simplement. Je le comprendrais... Tout du moins, j'essaie encore de m'en convaincre. Moi, quand on m'a engagé, j'étais tout aussi enthousiaste que vous. L'entraînement me lassait, et je n'avais qu'une envie, partir au front, et affronter mes ennemis, assouvir mon besoin de remplir la mission qui m'incombait. J'ai été nommé sergent seulement parce que j'ai eu un peu d'expérience dans le passé. Avec mon père, qui était militaire, vous savez. Un grand homme. Selon mes souvenirs, bien sûr.

Les morts s'accumulent. Je me demande comme cela est possible qu'on nous renvoie encore d'autres hommes, alors que j'ai l'impression que nous épuisons toutes nos... réserves. Peut-on appeler cela ainsi ? Après tout, sommes-nous encore des Hommes, aux yeux de ces politiques ? Je n'en ai pas l'impression. C'est comme s'ils nous utilisaient comme de la chair à canon. Nous, misérables hommes, debout, et morts pour certains, engagés pour notre Patrie.  
Mais, allons bon, quand finira cette guerre ? Elle est si interminable ! Pourquoi continuer alors que cela fait des mois et des mois qu'il ne se passe rien ! Ne peuvent-ils pas nous retirer du front et cesser cette guerre inutile ? Que le monde est horrible. Et injuste. Le capitalisme détruit tout. L'abus de pouvoir. Et trop d'ambition. Politiciens en manque de pouvoir.

Il est mort. Mon meilleur ami. Il a été engagé quelques mois après moi. Nous nous connaissions depuis que nous étions petits. Il était tout pour moi. Nous avons survécu ensemble. Nous avons combattu ensemble. Et aujourd'hui, il n'est plus. Il est mort sous mes yeux, et je n'ai rien pu faire. Je l'ai regardé se vider de son sang. Ses yeux se révulsaient, il baignait dans son sang. Un obus... Un obus est tombé à deux pas de lui. Et moi, j'étais à côté. Et moi, je suis vivant. Il n'a pas eu la même chance... Et la culpabilité me ronge. Quand je me suis baissé vers lui, il m'a murmuré difficilement à l'oreille. Ses mots me hanteront jusqu'à je meure à mon tour. Il est parti, et j'ai à peine esquissé un mouvement pour tenter de le sauver. Comprenez, je n'avais pas d'amis, avant... Pas d'amis morts, je veux dire. J'en ai vu, des hommes tomber, et j'imagine que vous aussi. Je les ai tous aidés du mieux que je pouvais. J'étais simplement bercé par l'idée que lui et moi finirions cette guerre ensemble. Que nous brandirions le drapeau blanc d'une même main. Mais il a disparu. Et je n'ai rien fait.

A l'heure où je vous parle, le soleil se couche. Tout est étrangement calme, ici, mais je sais que cela ne va pas tarder à recommencer. La fumée rougeoyante envahira de nouveau le ciel noir dépourvu de lune, et l'odeur âcre de la mort se répandra dans la tranchée. Je devrai une nouvelle fois combattre contre le camp ennemi, le votre. Pour une guerre qui ne nous concerne presque pas, au final.  
J'espère que vous êtes toujours vif, Caporal.

Sergent Potter,  
20ème Bataillon.  
France.


	5. Quatrième Lettre

30 Septembre 1916  
Côté Allemand, Guerre de Position.

Sergent Potter,  
Qui l'eut cru, que nous entamerions un correspondance par un concours de hasard des plus incongrus ? Je suis réjoui d'avoir reçu une réponse également, croyez-le. Après avoir envoyé ma réponse à votre précédente lettre, j'ai craint que vous n'ayez eu peur du fait que je sois un Allemand, bien que j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez ouvert d'esprit plus que certaines personnes que je ne nommerai pas. Oh oui, l'espoir fait vivre, j'en suis bien conscient... Même dans la plus profonde misère. La guerre nous rendra tous fous de toute manière, c'est incontestable. Je peux cependant vous assurer que je ne suis pas le fruit de votre imagination. Voulez-vous que je joigne quelque chose à ma prochaine lettre pour vous conforter ?

Hantés, nous le sommes tous également. Les horreurs qu'on nous fait vivre sont dignes d'un Enfer terrestre. Si je m'en sors, je ne sais pas comment sera ma vision du monde après...  
J'aurais fortement aimé vivre en France, aller dans votre capitale rien qu'une fois. C'était un de mes rêves, avant d'entrer dans cette guerre. Mère m'en parlait avec tant de passion... Je suis persuadé que nous nous serions bien entendus, si nous nous étions rencontrés.  
Disons que si votre lettre est tombée entre mes mains, c'est parce que nous avons eu de la chance. Êtes-vous croyant, sergent ? Moi, pas. J'ai arrêté de croire depuis environ un an. Si Dieu existait, il ne tolèrerait pas cela, à mon avis.  
Si mon français paraît décent à vos yeux, vous m'en verrez ravi. J'ai toujours lu, depuis l'enfance, les auteurs français. De Rabelais à La Fontaine en passant par Maupassant, Hugo et Zola. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de terminer Germinal. Mais le peu que j'ai lu m'a fait penser à nous. Après tout, nous vivons également dans la terre, dans des conditions épouvantables sous les ordres de personnes contre lesquelles nous ne pouvons rien. Il nous faut simplement accepter notre condition. Bien entendu, j'ai également fait face à des mutineries. Elles ont toutes mal tourné. J'ai toujours été tenté de les suivre, mais après tout ne suis-je peut-être qu'un lâche qui a peur de mourir ?

Mon père a été envoyé au front également, Mère vient de me l'apprendre. Je ne sais pas où est-ce qu'il ira. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de le voir là où nous sommes. Si jamais il mourait devant mes yeux, je ne sais comment je réagirai. Je suis certain que votre père était quelqu'un de bien. Peut-être votre mère est-elle surveillée ? Je souhaite qu'elle soit en bonne santé. Pourquoi ne voudrait-elle plus correspondre avec vous ?  
Personnellement, si je suis Caporal c'est grâce aux connaissances haut-placées de mon père.

Nous n'avons pas de renforts pour l'instant mais mon bataillon a été épargné en grande partie par la prudence de mes hommes. Je ne sais plus à quel saint me vouer pour que nous n'ayons plus de pertes. Effectivement, j'ai l'impression que nous avons été engagés dans le simple but d'être tués. Autant nous faisons l'objet d'un pari à échelle humaine, celui qui fait le plus de morts chez l'autre a gagné ? Est-ce cela ? Sommes-nous seulement des pions avec lesquels on s'amuse ? Une partie d'échec ? Me voilà reparti.

Je suis profondément désolé pour lui. Mon ami d'enfance a été touché aux jambes il n'y a pas longtemps, il est toujours à l'hôpital depuis. Sa situation est grave mais je n'en sais pas plus. Je n'ai rien pu faire non plus, mais dites vous que si votre meilleur ami est parti c'est toujours mieux qu'ici, dans ces fichues tranchées. Souvent, je songe à la mort. A quoi d'autre penser lorsque les cadavres s'amoncellent dans la boue, sous nos pieds ? Je me dis que la mort n'est peut-être pas une si horrible chose en soi. C'est la souffrance qui me terrifie, en réalité. Je ne sais plus pourquoi je me bats, pourquoi je m'acharne à vivre, pourquoi je suis là, à mi-mollet dans la bourbe et le sang, trempé jusqu'aux os.

J'ai réussi à trouver un coin sec pour écrire mais le papier est encore humide. J'espère que l'encre ne coulera pas trop et que je serai lisible.

Nous sommes au beau milieu de la journée et je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier. Je ne sais pas si je suis malade mais l'appétit me fuit. Notre mitrailleuse tourne à plein régime, assassinant les vôtres. Ce que j'aimerai pouvoir tout arrêter à cet instant. Comme vous le dîtes si bien, cette guerre ne nous concerne pas.

Auf Wiedersehen, Sergeant Potter.

Caporal Malfoy,  
112e régiment d'infanterie.  
Allemagne.


	6. Cinquième Lettre

12 Octobre 1916.  
Côté Français, Guerre de Position.

Caporal Malfoy,  
Je suis soulagé d'avoir eu une réponse de votre part. Je crains toujours que vous ayez perdu la vie, car cette correspondance me tient énormément à coeur, et je serais très touché s'il vous arrivait quelque chose. J'aurais pu dire la même chose pour vous ; je suis Français, vous êtes Allemand, vous auriez pu avoir peur également... Mais je suis soulagé que ça ne soit pas le cas. La guerre nous rend déjà fous, vous savez. Ceux qui survivront, seront sûrement fous pour le restant de leurs jours...  
Si nous nous en sortons tous les deux, Caporal, je vous promets de vous amener voir Paris. Bien sûr, l'espoir que tous deux sortions vivants de cette tuerie est mince, vous êtes Allemand, et moi Français, encore une fois, c'est notre nationalité qui nous sépare. J'ose quelques fois imaginer ce que cela serait si nous avions vécu tous deux dans la même Nation... Tout aurait pu être différent. Mais peut-être ne vous aurais-je pas connus. Nous sommes censés être ennemis, et ce à cause de ces politiques. Comme je peux les haïr, quelques fois. Je suis également persuadé que nous aurions pu bien nous entendre...

J'étais croyant. Mais je ne le suis plus, comme vous. Je suis d'accord ; si Dieu existait, jamais il ne nous laisserait dans pareille misère. Que vus lisiez ne m'étonne pas du tout. Cela se voit. Je n'ai jamais vraiment lu Maupassant, je suis un grand fan de Victor Hugo. Cet auteur me fascine. J'ai lu Germinal en entier par contre, et je trouve cela dommage que vous ne l'ayez pas terminé. C'est vrai ; nous sommes dans la même galère. Tous engagés dans cette guerre qui ne mène à rien. Je ne pense pas que vous êtes lâche, Caporal Malfoy. Ou alors, peut-être que cela veut dire que je le suis aussi. Parce que j'ai tout aussi peur que vous de mourir.

J'espère que cela va aller pour votre père. Je comprends votre opinion. Voir des personnes chères mourir sous nos yeux n'est qu'un supplice, une torture morale que l'on nous inflige pour de simples disputes de territoires. Ne peuvent-ils pas se faire la guerre entre eux, à mains nues, au lieu d'envoyer des millions d'hommes au front pour se faire massacrer à leur place ? Qu'attendent-ils de cette guerre ? Qu'il y ait un nombre précis de morts ? Qui sait, peut-être qu'à ce moment-là, ils arrêteront tout. Je ne sais pas si ma mère est surveillée. Pourquoi le serait-elle ? Je souhaite autant que vous qu'elle soit en bonne santé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle ne voudrait plus... peut-être qu'avoir un fils qui n'a de cesse de lui raconter à quel point la guerre est horrible lui rappelle sans cesse la mort de mon père et qu'elle ne veut plus revivre ça. Je la comprends, et je suis égoïste de ne pas pouvoir paraître fort pour elle. Mais si elle savait comment nous sommes traités, ici...

Pour notre part, cela fait une semaine que nous n'avons pas eu de renforts. Nous n'en avons pas besoin, j'imagine. Peut-être est-ce la fin de cette guerre ? S'ils ne nous envoient plus personne, et que les morts s'amenuisent, arrêteront-ils enfin ? Je voudrais parcourir le No Man's Land avec un drapeau blanc. Hurler d'arrêter cette guerre sans fin. Mais j'imagine qu'à peine aurais-je franchi les barbelés, vos hommes me tireront dessus. Cela rend étrange, l'idée que vous êtes quelque part, en face de moi, dans les mêmes tranchées que moi, en train de m'écrire. Vous, Allemand, moi, Français, deux personnes censées être ennemies. Nous sommes destinés à nous tuer. Qui sait, je pourrais vous tuer sans même savoir que c'est vous... Sans ressentir la culpabilité de vous avoir ôté la vie. Je prie chaque jour un saint, n'importe lequel, pour qu'on ne m'oblige pas à faire ceci.

Je suis désolé si j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que d'habitude à vous répondre. J'ai été blessé, il y a quelques jours, à l'épaule gauche, juste au-dessus du coeur. L'infirmière m'a dit qu'un autre coup à cet endroit me serait probablement fatal. J'ai eu peur d'y rester et de ne vous avoir jamais répondu. Je dois être pathétique de m'attacher autant à quelques mots d'une personne que je ne connais pas. Ou tout du moins, une personne que je n'ai encore jamais vue. C'est idiot, n'est-ce pas ? Vous me trouvez stupide et inconscient, Caporal ?

Pour ma part, nous sommes au beau milieu de la nuit. Quelques obus tombent derrière moi, j'entends le fracas avec lequel il percutent le sol calciné. Je sens l'odeur de la mort et les j'entends les gémissements de mes hommes. J'ai beau tenter de les aider, ils vont mourir. Je voudrais tant qu'il n'y ait plus de morts. Que tout s'arrête. Enfin. La nuit n'est même pas nuit. Le ciel est rouge et dépourvu d'étoiles. Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pu observer le ciel... C'était une de mes passions, avant. Si vous saviez à quel point cela me manque...

Comment dois-je vous appeler, Caporal ? Je suis curieux de savoir votre nom. Et quel est votre âge ?  
Je ne sais pas ce que vous pourriez bien m'envoyer pour me prouver votre existence, vous savez...

Dans l'espoir que vous soyez vivant, soignez-vous.  
Sergent Potter,  
20ème Bataillon,  
France.


	7. Sixième Lettre

20 Octobre 1916.  
Côté Allemand, Guerre de Position.

Sergent Potter.  
Je suis également désireux de connaître votre nom et âge. Je me prénomme Draco Lucius Malfoy mais appelez-moi plus simplement Draco. Je suis né un 5 juin 1896. J'ai donc vingt ans.  
Je voudrais savoir comment vous êtes, aussi. Il me plaît de vous imaginer mais je préfère avoir des éléments concrets.  
Je vous donne ce mouchoir sur lequel ma mère a brodé mes initiales en gage de mon existence.

Sachez que c'est réciproque, cet échange, bien que récent, est important pour moi. A vous, je sens que je peux tout confier. Je serai accablé d'apprendre votre décès et vous me manquerez.  
Les hommes politiques sont plus fous que nous.  
Cette promesse m'affecte, je vous remercie d'avance. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bon et généreux. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes dans cette guerre également, c'est inhumain. Tout aurait pu être différent. Je les hais également. Mais peut-être étions nous destinés à être ennemis ? Si nous nous étions connus, peut-être nous serions nous détestés ?

J'ai trouvé les livres d'Hugo difficiles mais poignants de réalisme. J'aurai aimé finir Germinal, tout comme j'aimerai finir cette guerre. Je me répète, je le sais. Je pense sincèrement que vous n'êtes pas un lâche, Sergent.

_Une aube affaiblie_

_Verse par les champs_

_La mélancolie_

_Des soleils couchants._

_La mélancolie_

_Berce de doux chants_

_Mon cœur qui s'oublie_

_Aux soleils couchants._

_Et d'étranges rêves_

_Comme des soleils_

_Couchants sur les grèves,_

_Fantômes vermeils,_

_Défilent sans trêves,_

_Défilent, pareils_

_À des grands soleils_

_Couchants sur les grèves._

_Verlaine, Soleils Couchants._

J'ai appris ce poème il y a quelques mois, un de mes hommes me l'a donné avant de mourir. J'apprécie la poésie comme tout ce qui est littéraire...

J'espère aussi qu'il survivra. J'espère revoir ma famille quand tout cela sera fini. J'espère que je vous rencontrerai et que nous irons à Paris. Je ne sais pas pourquoi votre mère pourrait être surveillée, mais il y a beaucoup de possibilités. Vous êtes déjà fort, croyez-moi, pour avoir vécu jusqu'à maintenant. Vous restez un humain, vous avez simplement besoin de dire ce que vous avez sur le cœur. Une mère ne devrait pas avoir à priver son fils de son humanité et de la seule chose qui lui permette d'avancer. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas de votre mère, Sergent. Avez-vous une fiancée ?

Je rêve jours et nuits de la fin de cette maudite belligérance. Je suis tenté de courir aussi avec un drapeau blanc. Mais je suppose que je serai dans le même cas que vous. A peine aurai-je mis ma tête hors de cet insipide boyau que ma cervelle se répandra sans doute pour se mêler au reste.  
En effet, nous pourrions nous tuer sans le savoir. Est-ce mieux ? Je ne sais pas. Je souhaite de tout mon être de ne pas avoir à faire cela. Je veux que la paix vienne avant que nous nous rencontrions.

Je ne vous en veux pas, j'ai certes été inquiété par l'absence de retour mais si vous avez été blessé, il ne faut pas vous en excuser. Ce n'est pas votre faute. Comme je le disais plus tôt, je suis également attaché à vos lettres, si récentes soient-elles. Nous nous connaîtrons de mieux en mieux au fur et à mesure, si nous ne mourons pas avant. Pourquoi stupide et inconscient ? Je ne saisis pas. Mais sachez que je ne le pense pas.

C'est le petit matin. Au travers de la fumée, j'arrive à percevoir le croissant de lune. J'adore le ciel lorsqu'il est étoilé, que tout est calme et reposant. Lorsque la guerre semble ne pas exister, que seuls nos petits problèmes personnels nous préoccupent. Ici tout est calme. Mais c'est loin d'être reposant. Toujours le même défilé incessant des morts, des blessés, des médecins et des infirmières. Toujours ces visages que je que reconnais, à moitié ensanglantés, le crâne ouvert, éventrés, les membres arrachés, la bouche ouverte sur une plainte que la mort a étouffée. Et quand je dors, ces visages ne me quittent jamais. Souvent je me réveille, tremblant et en nage. Je me réveille et je vois qu'en fait, le cauchemar que je faisais n'est autre que la réalité.

Il me faut prêter ma plume à un autre qui l'a perdue. Rétablissez-vous bien.  
Caporal Malfoy,  
112e régiment d'infanterie.  
Allemagne.


	8. Septième Lettre

26 Octobre 1916.  
Côté Français, Guerre de Position.

Caporal Malfoy.  
J'ai longtemps hésité à comment vous appeler. Vous prénommer Draco n'aurait pas été un peu trop familier, alors que nous nous connaissons si peu ?  
Pour ma part, je suis né le 31 juillet 1896. Nous avons le même âge. Ca paraît tellement horrible de me dire que vous n'êtes qu'âgé de vingt ans, et que vous ayez à subir cela. Que nous ayons à subir cela. C'est comme si on nous forçait grandir trop vite. Dans mon bataillon, j'ai des jeunes de seize ans. Je n'ai que quatre de plus qu'eux, mais j'essaie de les protéger plus que tout. Mais ils sont si jeunes... Encore si jeunes.  
Sinon, je m'appelle Harry James Potter. James est le nom de mon père. Mais, tout comme vous, je préfère que vous m'appeliez Harry. Comment m'imaginez-vous, alors ? Je vous joins une photo de moi que l'on a prise pendant un entraînement. La costume militaire appartenait à mon père. J'ai les mêmes cheveux que lui, vous savez. Et j'ai les yeux de ma mère. La photo étant en noir et blanc, vous ne pouvez le voir, mais mes yeux sont verts... Et vous ? A quoi ressemblez-vous, exactement ?

Je suis ravi que cet échange soit important pour vous également. Vous êtes désormais le seul à m'écrire, et je me surprends souvent à avoir hâte de recevoir votre missive. Je redoute aussi votre mort. Cela me ferait un choc, pourtant, je mettrais un moment à m'apercevoir que vous n'êtes plus... Je me mets à avoir peur de chaque balle que j'envoie dans votre camp, de chaque grenade, de chaque obus. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que, peut-être, cela aurait pu êre fatal pour vous.  
Je suis d'accord. Ces gens-là sont fous. Mais pas de la même manière que nous. Ils nous manipulent, ils nous traînent dans la boue. Ils se fichent éperdument de ce que chaque homme du front peut bien ressentir. Ils se moquent de nos conditions de vie exécrables. Ils moquent de nos vies, tout court... Ce qu'ils veulent, c'est qu'on embellissent leur fierté. Croyez-moi, ceux qui gagneront la guerre seront plus que fiers d'eux, et pourtant, ce ne seront pas eux qui auront combattu, mais leur peuple. Nous pouvons bien mourir, ils creuseront un trou dans le sol et planteront une vulgaire croix au-dessus après nous avoir enterrés, proclameront de beaux discours pour se donner bonne conscience. Abus de pouvoir. Le pouvoir rendrait tout Homme fou, Caporal. Il faut savoir l'utiliser à bon escient.

Vous pensez que nous nous serions détestés ?

J'ai beaucoup aimé ce poème. J'ai tellement l'impression qu'il reflète ce qui se passe ici. Il fait de plus en plus froid, maintenant. Et la pluie nous glace les membres. Il faut à tout prix protéger les vivres et la poudre, sinon nous sommes fichus. Hier, un cargo nous a ramené des repas. Ce n'était pas le meilleur qui soit, mais la chaleur qui nous brûlait la gorge ramenait en nous les souvenirs des temps passés. Assis dans ma tente, en le dégustant avec mes hommes, je me suis souvenu de ces soirs de fête où ma mère organisait un repas spécial, alors que nous avions à peine de quoi vivre. Vous me direz sûrement qu'après avoir vécu ainsi, je devrais être habitué à la misère, mais honnêtement, avons-nous un jour été préparé à cela ? Illusions. Une fois encore, ils nous ont fait subir des entraînements pour nous donner l'impression que nous étions préparés. Comme si la mort était une chose à laquelle nous pouvions nous attendre...

Je vis avec l'espoir que nous nous rencontrerons un jour. Loin de tout ceci. J'espère que nous sortirons tous deux vivants d'ici, et que nous partirons visiter Paris ensemble. Je ne l'ai vue que de loin, moi, cette capitale, vous savez...

Pour répondre à votre question, non, je n'ai pas de fiancée. Oh, bien sûr, quand je rentre chez moi, en permission, je suis accueilli en héros par des centaines de femmes, qui font la fête dans les rues, mais je n'en souhaite aucune. D'ailleurs, pourquoi nous traitent-elles en héros ? La seule chose que nous faisons, c'est massacrer des hommes. Des millions d'hommes. Pourquoi font-elles la fête ? Je crois que là-bas, ils ne se rendent pas compte de ce que c'est, le front.  
Je tenais à vous remercier. Pour le mouchoir. Il est d'une qualité incroyable. Je m'en veux rien que de l'avoir sali avec mes doigts noircis par la boue.

Il se fait tard. Le soleil se couche tôt, maintenant. Et la faible lueur d'une bougie ne suffit plus à m'éclairer. Je ne sais pas si je dormirai, ce soir.

Au plaisir de vous parler, Caporal.  
Sergent Potter,  
20ème Bataillon.  
France.


	9. Huitième Lettre

28 Octobre 1916.  
Côté Allemand, Guerre de Position.

Sergent Potter,  
J'hésite également à vous appeler Harry. Mais puisque nous mourrons peut-être bientôt, je ne veux pas perdre de temps avec des manières alors permettez moi de vous appeler Harry. Vous pourrez m'appeler Draco quand bon vous semblera.  
Je sais que je vais peut-être un peu vite mais je vous considère comme un ami. Quelqu'un de rassurant sur qui je peux compter. C'est un peu une ironie du sort, sachant que vous pouvez me tuer à n'importe quel moment.  
Je vous imaginais brun mais je n'arrivais pas à imaginer plus. Il faut dire que je n'ai plus spécialement de temps pour m'adonner aux élucubrations de mon esprit...  
Je chercherai une photographie d'identité de ma personne, elle doit être quelque part parmi mes papiers dans mon sac. Je ressemble beaucoup à mon père, je suis très blond aux yeux gris. De ce que je vois de vous, vous êtes plutôt bien fait. Je m'étonne que vous refusiez les avances des filles, après tout ce doit être facile. Mais peut-être cherchez-vous l'idéal ?

Il n'y a pas de quoi pour le mouchoir, si cela peut vous éviter de vous enfermer dans une folie sans nom, croyez-moi ce n'est rien.

Sachez que l'impatience de recevoir vos réponses se fait de plus en plus présente en moi. Je suis désolé que votre mère n'envoie plus rien, vous ne méritez pas cela. Promettez-moi aussi de m'écrire tant que vous serez encore vivant. Comme ça, je saurai s'il vous est arrivé malheur. Une poussée des vôtres a eu lieu toute à l'heure, j'ai empêché mes hommes de leur tirer dessus par peur de vous atteindre. Ce sont d'autres qui les ont abattus, j'ai prié pour que vous ne soyez pas parmi ces français.  
Nous sommes comme des bougies. Lorsque nous sommes complètement consumés, on prend une autre bougie pour nous remplacer. Si notre flamme s'éteint, ce n'est pas bien grave, après tout. Il y en aura toujours d'autres pour prendre nos places. Avant, je rêvais de pouvoir. Maintenant, je rêve d'anarchie.

Oui, nous nous serions détestés. Je méprisais tout le monde. Je fais partie d'une famille de bourgeois, comprenez. Je n'étais qu'un prétentieux qui ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez et qui se fichait éperdument de comment allait le monde. Vous m'auriez forcément haï à un moment ou à un autre, Harry.

Nous sommes dans les mêmes conditions météorologiques que vous. J'ai attrapé mal - faible que je suis - et dans trois jours je serai en permission. Je continuerai à vous envoyer des lettres, bien sûr. Vous avez de la chance d'avoir mangé comme cela, si je puis utiliser ce terme. Nous n'avons pas touché à un repas chaud depuis belle lurette.

Je vis dans l'espoir aussi... Il est grand dommage que vous ne soyez jamais allé à Paris non plus. Il parait que la Tour Eiffel est époustouflante à voir tellement sa taille est impressionnante. Ma mère me racontait que la nuit, la ville s'illumine de mille feux qui se reflètent sur la Seine. Harry, du haut de la Tour, vous pourrez voir le ciel d'encore plus près. Nous regarderons les étoiles bienveillantes, milliers de points lumineux qui semblent si fragiles. Vous pensez qu'il y aura un restaurant en haut ? Si c'est le cas, je vous y inviterai.

Vous savez, il ne vaut mieux pas que l'arrière se rende compte de ce qu'est le front. Parce que pour qu'ils s'en rendent compte, il faudrait qu'ils le vivent. Et je ne tiens pas à ce que d'autres vivent cette horreur. Je suis sûr que vous êtes de mon avis.

Comment va votre blessure ?

Bien à vous,  
Caporal Malfoy,  
112e régiment d'infanterie.  
Allemagne.


	10. Neuvième Lettre

2 Novembre 1916.  
Côté Français, Guerre de Position.

Draco.  
Cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas hésité. Vous avez raison, nous pouvons mourir à tout moment, alors pourquoi s'encombrer de futilités.  
Vous savez, je vous considère également comme un ami. Vous êtes la seule personne à qui je parle, la seule à qui j'ose me confier, la seule qui souhaite me lire/m'écouter. Je sais, nous ne nous connaissons que depuis peu, et encore, le mot connaitre serait trompeur. Dire que vous avez reçu ma lettre par erreur. J'ose à peine imaginer si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre. Je me doute que cela aurait été différent qu'avec vous. Alors soit, soyons amis, nous qui devrions être ennemis. Vous, Allemand, et moi, Français. Caporal et Sergent. Soldats dans cette guerre qui ne nous concerne pas. Soyons amis, défions le monde.

J'espère que si jamais vous mourez, cela ne sera en aucun cas ma faute.

Les batailles font rage, ces derniers temps. Notre correspondance est bien la seule chose qui me réjouisse aujourd'hui. Je n'ai plus vraiment matière à me réjouir, de toute façon. Est-ce correct d'être un peu heureux à l'idée de recevoir une lettre d'un ami venant du camp adverse ? J'imagine que non, alors que tant de gens meurent devant nous. Mais je ne peux rien y faire, je m'habitue de plus en plus à recevoir vos lettres. Je m'inquiète chaque jour qui passe, quand je m'aperçois que je n'ai toujours pas de courrier. Je crois que je vais devenir plus fou que fou. Ne me demandez pas si c'est possible.  
Je suis aussi désolé que vous qu'elle n'écrive plus... Mais j'ai tué beaucoup d'hommes alors, si, je le mérite, vous savez.

Alors, vous ne vous êtes pas trompé su la couleur de mes cheveux, c'est déjà un bon début ! J'ai hâte d'avoir une photo de vous. Je pourrai ainsi mettre un visage à votre nom qui m'inspire tant de respect. En ce qui concerne les avances de la gent féminine, c'est un peu plus compliqué que cela, mais ne nous attardons pas dessus, c'est loin d'être important. L'idéal... Vous y croyez, vous, Draco ?  
Je vous promets de vous écrire tant que je serai encore vivant, si vous promettez de faire de même. La tristesse me consumerait à un point que vous ne pouvez imaginer s'il vous arrivait malheur. Je ne faisais pas partie du bataillon qui a exercé une poussée dans vos tranchées, j'étais en deuxième section à ce moment-là. J'ai été prié de parler au général Pétain. Un homme fort impressionnant qui inspire le respect. C'est aussi un grand stratège. Il vient tout droit du Fort de Verdun. Les choses se passent mal, là-bas, les Allemands sont top nombreux par rapport à nous. Leurs armes sont plus évoluées que les notre. Le Général n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'elles faisaient comme malheurs, mais j'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'elles étaient terribles. Le bataillon 43 remplace le notre pendant un moment, je ne sais pas combien de temps. Nous sommes envoyés à Verdun. Je vais courir en tête de notre armée et conduire mes hommes dans l'offensive. J'ai peur. Je dirais même que je suis terrifié. Qui ne le serait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Selon le Général, nous reviendrons bientôt ici, et serons remplacés à Verdun par un autre bataillon. C'est un honneur que de combattre pour la France. Mais cette guerre a assez duré. Je ne sais pas si vous, vous avez des nouvelles de Verdun. Il paraît que l'armée Allemande fait beaucoup de dégâts. Peut-être que la France est condamnée, au final... Votre pays est tellement puissant. J'imagine... que vous serez heureux, si les votre remportent cette guerre. Non ? Je serais content pour vous, malgré tout... Parce que, avec un peu de chance, vous seriez encore vivant. Je l'espère de toutes mes forces.

Vous me dites que vous serez en permission dans trois jours, mais comme votre lettre date d'il y a cinq jours, j'imagine que vous y êtes déjà. Où séjournez-vous ? J'espère que vous vous reposez bien. Comme vous avez attrapé mal, soignez-vous comme il faut et revenez plus reposé et en meilleure santé. C'est ironique que de dire cela, pas vrai ? Je souhaite que le Caporal du camp ennemi se repose et revienne en forme pour continuer à se battre contre nous, et à tuer d'autres de mes hommes. Cela ressemble à une de ces tragédies de Corneille, ou Racine. A ce propos, avez-vous lu_ Le Cid_ ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'espère que vous pourrez le lire un jour. C'est une histoire passionnante.

Vos paroles me rendent l'espoir, et je me surprends à imaginer notre visite de Paris. La Tour Eiffel, vous dites ? Il me semble l'avoir aperçue de loin. J'aimerais tellement que nous vivions assez longtemps tous les deux pour pouvoir visiter cette ville qui semble si belle. Vous me paierez le restaurant ? Alors je vous inviterai à faire un tour sur la Seine. Oh, comme j'ai hâte...

Ma blessure s'est infectée, hier. J'ai dû subir une nouvelle intervention, je vous écris de la tente d'infirmerie. Mais ne vous en faites pas, tout va bien.  
J'espère que vous êtes soigné. Et que le retour au front ne sera pas... Non, je dis des bêtises. Le mieux pour vous c'est que vous soyez en sécurité, chez vous. Pas dans ces tranchées glaciales et boueuses.  
Le vent s'infiltre partout, désormais. Et nous ne sommes pas assez équipés. J'ai terriblement froid.

J'essaierai de vous écrire autant que je le pourrai. Je vous le promets.

En toute amitié,  
Sergent Potter,  
20ème Bataillon.  
France.


	11. Dixième Lettre

5 Novembre 1916.  
Manoir Malfoy, A l'arrière.

Harry,  
Je n'ai pas reçu votre lettre par erreur, c'est le destin qui en a voulu ainsi. Après tout, comme vous ne l'envoyiez à personne et tout le monde à la fois ce ne peut-être une erreur. Si un autre Allemand l'avait trouvée, il l'aurait sans doute jetée ou brûlée, ne comprenant pas la langue française. "Soyons amis, défions le monde ", sachez que je saurais m'en rappeler, Harry.

J'espère que vous ne mourrez pas tout court. J'espère que moi non plus.

J'essaierai de faire du mieux que je pourrais pour continuer à vous apporter du réconfort. Je suppose que c'est spécial pour moi aussi, de tenir à cette correspondance qui vient de quelqu'un qui est censé être l'ennemi. Je m'y habitue aussi, je m'inquiète, je pense à vous. Non, vous ne le méritez pas. Vous n'avez pas voulu la mort de ces hommes et je suis sûr que vous avez toujours fait en sorte de les épargner le plus possible !  
Plus fou que fou, est-ce possible ?

J'ai mis une photo de moi, j'avais 19 ans mais je pense que je n'ai pas tant changé. Si ce n'est mon regard qui s'est endurci et ma bouche qui n'affiche plus ce rictus de supériorité. Mon nom vous inspire du respect ? Pourquoi cela ?

L'idéal, si j'y crois ? Je n'ai jamais été réellement intéressé par les bonnes femmes. Ma mère me dit que ça viendra mais je n'aime pas spécialement le contact avec elles. Je les trouve... Agaçantes. De toute façon, je suppose qu'il est trop tard pour moi de trouver quelqu'un et puis... Avant la guerre, mes parents avaient prévu d'arranger mon mariage.

Je vous promets de faire de même, Harry.

Je sais que vos forces faiblissent. Vous allez être envoyé à Verdun ? Mais c'est courir à votre perte que d'y aller ! Les armes dont nous disposons sont effectivement très puissantes. Il s'agit de lance-flammes. Oh mon dieu ! Si vous saviez à quel point je suis épouvanté. Je ne veux pas que vous perdiez la vie. Soyez prudent, ils sont puissants, je suis avec vous de toute mon âme.  
Avant de partir en permission, j'ai vu mes hommes qui souriaient plus que d'habitude, j'ai remarqué l'enthousiasme qui courait dans les rangs. L'espoir renait du côté Allemand. Je n'arrive pas à être heureux de cela. Certes, le pays dans lequel j'ai toujours vécu, ma patrie prend le dessus mais je pense à vous. Et puis à tout ces hommes qui sont dans la même situation. Ils n'ont rien demandé. Ils sont nés mais certainement pas pour mourir dans une veine de terre misérable.

Je suis actuellement dans la chambre où j'ai passé toute mon enfance. Elle est grande avec une tapisserie dans les tons verts pastel. Il y a un grand lit au centre et un bureau à côté : c'est là où je suis assis, face à la fenêtre qui domine nos jardins. Tout a l'air si.. Paisible. J'ai l'impression d'être retourné en arrière malgré les impressions que j'ai d'entendre sans cesse des balles siffler à mes oreilles ou des obus éclater non loin de moi. La nuit, en plus des fièvres qui me prennent, je crie à mes hommes de se replier, d'attaquer, de se bouger. Ma mère vient alors m'appliquer un linge sur le front jusqu'à ce que je me calme. Une fois elle a éclaté en sanglots, quand je me suis éveillé. Elle m'a parlé en français, comme à chaque fois qu'elle est très troublée. Cela m'a fait penser à vous.  
Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne me reconnaissait plus, que la guerre transformait tous les garçons en hommes terrifiés et fous. Elle craint pour mon père également, elle n'a pas eu de nouvelles depuis quelques temps.

Corneille, il est très connu pour ses dilemmes impossibles. C'est un peu ce que nous vivons, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, j'ai lu Le Cid, il y a quelques années déjà. J'ai l'esprit un peu brumeux, vous m'excuserez. Je me souviens d'avoir aimé aussi cette histoire.

Je suis impatient de voir Paris à vos côtés. Seulement, un Allemand, vainqueur ou perdant, sera-t-il le bienvenu dans votre chère capitale ? Encore une ombre à l'avenir. Je vais bientôt finir par détester ce que m'a donné mon père.

Dans deux jours il me faudra y retourner. Vous dire que je n'en ai aucunement envie serait-un euphémisme. Comme je le disais plus haut, j'ai encore des fièvres et elles ont l'air d'empirer. Un médecin va venir cet après-midi. Je souhaite que cette lettre apportera un tant soit peu de chaleur dans votre cœur, il ne fait pas chaud en Allemagne non plus. Il gèle, ce matin.

En espérant votre retour prochain,  
Caporal Malfoy,  
112e régiment d'infanterie.  
Allemagne.


	12. Onzième Lettre

13 Novembre 1916.  
Front Allemand, Guerre de Position.

Harry,  
Je m'inquiète beaucoup de n'avoir toujours pas de réponse de votre part. Je sais que peut-être votre courrier met un peu de temps pour parvenir jusqu'à moi. Je ne peux cependant pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur... Je ne suis pas attentif à ce qu'il se passe autour de moi, toute à l'heure j'ai bien failli y rester si un brave ne m'avait pas tiré en arrière. Ma main gauche a été blessée, je suis heureux que ça n'ait pas été la droite ! Je n'aurais pu continuer à vous écrire et c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important pour moi. Cela peut paraître exagéré, l'importance que j'accorde à notre amitié. Que faire, si vous avez perdu la vie à Verdun ! D'après les retours que j'ai, l'Allemagne prend largement le dessus. Nous avons été fourni avec ces nouvelles armes, elles sont terribles. Nous avons également des gaz jaunes qui vous prennent à la gorge si bien que vous ne pouvez plus respirer et vous mourez misérablement, étouffé. Si vous êtes mort, je prie pour que vous n'ayez pas souffert. Mais que dis-je ! Vous n'êtes pas mort, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne m'auriez pas laissé, là, seul. Je me sens horriblement seul, intrus au milieu des Allemands mais je ne peux pas aller de votre côté de toute manière. Si vous perdez cette guerre, je pleurerai avec vous. Si vous la gagnez, je serai aussi heureux que vous. Sauf si je meurs avant.

Il fait très froid, mes doigts sont congelés. Pas que mes doigts, mon corps tout entier tremble. Je suis couvert mais le froid parvient tout de même à traverser mes couches de vêtements. Il va neiger bientôt. La fièvre que j'avais ces derniers temps est retombée, tant mieux. Elle m'a fatigué plus qu'autre chose mais bon... Tant pis. On fait avec, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis que je sois fatigué ou non, pour ce que ça change. L'encre de ma plume gèle, je suis obligé de la réchauffer à la bougie... Les hommes se serrent les uns contre les autres pour garder de la chaleur. Le ciel est tout blanc, tout est calme. Je pense que les vôtres sont dans la même situation que nous. Le pire c'est la nuit. La température baisse vertigineusement. Deux jeunes hommes sont morts de froid hier. J'avais de la peine pour eux, ils se sont bien battus depuis le début et voilà que la nature avait raison d'eux ! Quelle injustice ! C'est inhumain que d'infliger cela. Une véritable torture, même pas une torture, il n'y a aucun mot pour décrire. Dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps j'étais au chaud, chez moi. En fait, les permissions sont là pour nous saquer encore plus le moral quand on revient. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû revenir. Surtout si vous n'êtes plus là. A quoi sert tout cela ? Ce mot me sera peut-être renvoyé. Là, je saurais que vous ne faites plus partie de ce monde, Harry. J'attends d'avoir de vos nouvelles avec impatience. Avec espoir.

Aimez-vous la musique ? J'ai toujours admiré les quatre saisons de Vivaldi. Je pense à l'hiver présentement. Ce virtuose sait bien faire ressortir cette saison en musique, je trouve qu'elle y correspond parfaitement.

En souhaitant votre retour prochain,  
Caporal Malfoy,  
112e régiment d'infanterie.  
Allemagne.


	13. Douzième Lettre

24 Novembre 1916.  
Tranchée Française, Guerre de Position.

Draco,  
Êtes-vous vif ? Mon dieu, comme je l'espère.  
Verdun n'est rien d'autre qu'un Enfer terrestre. Si je disais qu'ici, c'était le cas, avant, ne vous méprenez pas : je n'avais pas encore compris le véritable sens du mot Enfer. Vous aviez raison ; tous ceux qui vont là-bas courent à leur perte. J'ai rejoint là-bas nos trois pauvres divisions, contre dix des votre, forts de 1400 obusiers, canons, et j'en passe. Si faibles nous sommes, à Verdun, et tellement minoritaires par rapport à vous. Nous n'avons fait que nous terrer dans nos tranchées, tant les coups fusaient. Je ne me souviens même pas avoir dormi tant je l'ai fait peu de fois. La nuit, les soldats allemands bombardent notre camp sans relâche ; je me demande comment ils font. Les forces étaient complètement disproportionnées. J'ai encore du mal à croire que je suis vivant. Pas au mieux de ma forme, certes, mais vivant. Bon sang.  
Le calme a fini par revenir, à Verdun. Mais il n'a pas duré. Je voulais vous écrire, je vous l'avais promis, mais quand j'avais un peu de temps, j'en profitais pour panser mes blessures ou dormir. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas. Il y a eu un assaut Allemand plus terrible que les autres. La terreur a gagné nos troupes, mais nous sommes restés stoïques. J'ai cru, plus que jamais, à notre défaite imminente. Vous savez, quand vous sentez l'âcre odeur de la mort... C'est terrible. J'ai tellement pensé à vous, à ce moment. Moi qui ne vous avais pas écrit depuis plusieurs jours, vous deviez vous inquiéter. Et je me suis dit que vous ne recevriez plus aucune lettre de ma part, et cela m'a fait peur. Je me suis battu autant que je l'ai pu. Des lances-flammes. Ils étaient équipés de lances-flammes, je n'ai jamais vu ça. Ce sont des armes destructrices et impitoyables. Et, croyez-moi, ils ne lésinent pas sur l'utilisation de ces canons. Nous avons tellement eu peur, nous étions tellement impressionnés, que la seule chose que nous voulions, c'était nous enfuir en courant. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit plus haut, nous sommes restés stoïques face à cette armée dévastatrice.

Mais vous savez le pire dans tout ça ? C'est qu'ils ont fait construire des tranchées en béton juste à côté des notre. Heureusement, la date de l'assaut Allemand a été repoussé à cause des conditions climatiques, et le Général Joffre nous a envoyé un renfort de 6000 camions transportant des soldats. Ce n'était pas assez pour combler nos effectifs, mais c'était déjà ça de gagné... Grâce à ces renforts, nous avons réussi à les repousser. J'ai dit le pire ? Non, je crois qu'en fait, l'horreur a atteint son apogée avec les bombes à gaz. Tellement de mes hommes sont morts. Elles tuent en quelques secondes seulement. Nous étions équipés de masques à gaz. Notre espoir a remonté quelque peu quand nous avons réussi à récupérer le fort de Douaumont en quatre heures, au pris de 674 morts... J'ai failli perdre la vie lors d'une explosion massive. Il y avait eu un dépôt énorme de grenades dans une des tours de Verdun et j'étais à quelques pas seulement. Peut-être suis-je destiné à survivre... J'espère que c'est le cas. Et que ça l'est aussi pour vous.

Un de mes hommes vient de me rapporter vos lettres. Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous avoir inquiété à ce point. Ne me laissez pas accaparer vos pensées comme cela, vous risquez de mourir par ma faute... Soit béni le soldat qui vous a sauvé. Je n'aurais su survivre à votre mort. Je suis presque heureux de voir que vous accordez autant d'importance que moi à notre amitié. Elle me tient énormément à coeur, qui l'aurait cru. J'aimerais tellement que l'un de nous puisse rejoindre l'autre côté. Ou mieux, pouvoir nous enfuir, ensemble, loin de ce monde de guerre. Loin de tous ces morts, loin de ce cauchemar. Mais encore une fois, quel rêve ça serait... Oh bien sûr, si vous le vouliez, nous nous serions séparés après nous être échappés...

Oui, il fait tellement froid, maintenant... La neige s'est installée. C'est tellement étrange, alors que nous ne sommes qu'en Novembre, en Automne. Comme si la Terre elle-même avait perdu la tête, à l'image des hommes. J'aimerais tellement que vous n'ayez pas si froid, pouvoir vous insuffler ne serait-ce qu'un peu de chaleur. C'est si triste pour ces jeunes qui sont morts de froids... Survivre à la folie destructrice des hommes ne suffit plus, il faut désormais se battre contre les conditions météorologiques, et c'est bien le plus horrible. Je suis content que votre fièvre soit enfin retombée, j'avais peur que vous en mouriez. Après tout, nous sommes si faible que le moindre rhume pourrait venir à bout de nous. Nous aussi, nous nous serrons les uns contre les autres. J'aurais presque envie qu'un obus éclate devant nous, ou que vos lance-flammes fasse des dégâts dans notre tranchée pour pouvoir nous réchauffer de leurs flammes. Quel triste sort nous subissons.

Qu'importe votre nationalité, Draco. Nous verrons Paris.

Dans l'espoir que vous soyez toujours vif.  
Sergent Potter,  
20ème Bataillon.  
France.


	14. Treizième Lettre

30 Novembre 1916.  
Côté Allemand, Guerre de Position.

Harry,  
Excusez ma réponse tardive, nous avons aussi été très occupés. J'ai été envoyé en renfort quelques kilomètres plus loin. Nous avons pris une tranchée française. J'ai tué des hommes, je vois encore leurs regards plein de souffrances et j'entends encore leurs cris d'agonie. Je m'en veux de leur avoir enlevé la vie.

J'ai été blessé à la jambe, je boîte un peu mais l'infirmière a dit que si je ne forçais pas trop dessus, il y aurait des chances pour que je puisse marcher normalement. Ne pas trop forcer dessus, c'est un peu ironique, quand on court au milieu des tranchées pour tuer des gens. Et puis ce que j'ai écopé, ça n'est tellement rien par rapport à ce que les autres ont eu.  
Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi non plus, à cause du froid. Les hommes autour de moi sont presque heureux, ils savent que nous prenons le dessus. Et la prise de la tranchée à laquelle j'ai participé a été fêtée allègrement. Je suppose que je peux comprendre qu'ils soient heureux que leurs efforts soient récompensés... Mais n'ont-ils aucun pensée à l'égard des morts ? Ou essaient-ils de noyer leurs sombres pensées dans la boisson, comme moi ? Car oui, le soir de la prise j'étais complètement saoul. Je suppose que c'était une erreur mais l'alcool réchauffe et nous fait oublier, l'espace de quelques instants, les horreurs que nous vivons. Je suis faible d'esprit pour m'abandonner à cela comme les autres.

Vous avez bien fait de vous défendre du mieux mieux que vous avez pu. Attaquer aurait été suicidaire... Je suis si heureux que vous ayez survécu jusque là ! Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir parce que vous n'aviez pas le temps pour moi. Je comprends parfaitement. Êtes-vous gravement blessé ? J'espère que ça n'est pas le cas et si ça l'est restez le plus possible à l'hôpital de votre Front..  
Oh oui, si seulement nous étions destinés à survivre ! Après tout, tellement de gens tombent autour de nous et nous restons encore. Est-ce un signe, ou allons nous mourir bientôt ?  
Je viens d'apprendre la mort de Blaise, mon ami d'enfance. Il est mort chez-lui, à cause de ses blessures qui le faisaient trop souffrir. Il venait d'avoir vingt et un an. Paix à son âme.

Le soldat qui m'a sauvé s'appelle Gregory Goyle. Il n'a pas énormément de conversation mais depuis qu'il m'a sauvé la vie, il reste toujours à mes côtés. Il est gentil et puis j'ai une sorte de dette envers lui après tout. Si nous enfuyions ensemble, je crains bien que vous ne vous débarrassiez jamais de moi ! Après Paris, il y a tout un tas de villes et de pays que nous irons voir ensemble. Cela pourra bien nous prendre des années, et lorsque vous ne me supporterez plus, vous regretterez d'avoir accordé tant d'importance à ma personne, Harry ! Je plaisante, bien entendu. J'espère bien que vous m'apprécierez lorsque nous nous verrons.

J'ai les pieds dans la neige également. Aux premières tombées, j'ai fait une.. Bataille de boules de neige avec mes hommes, cela nous a permis de nous détendre un peu. Oui, même dans les jeux il y a des liens avec la guerre... La nuit nous dormons ensemble, collés les uns aux autres. C'est inconfortable mais au moins, nous avons moins froid. Goyle est un poêle à lui tout seul, ça n'est pas plus mal. Avant j'aimais bien la neige, avec ma mère nous allions marcher dehors, elle crissait sous nos pas, tout semblait endormi. Nous avons encore lancé une offensive, j'ose espérer que vous n'êtes pas pris dedans.

Je pense à Noël et je me demande si celui-ci je le passerai. Je ne sais pas si ce sera mon dernier... J'espère pour vous que vous en vivrez encore beaucoup !

Vivement Paris.

Votre ami,  
Caporal Malfoy,  
112e régiment d'infanterie.  
Allemagne.


End file.
